


Podfic: Tell Me Something True

by cee_m (ro_mm_ck)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Time Travel, Touring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Ray – friends, bandmates, brothers, zonerunners, lovers, killjoys.</p><p>A story that spans fourteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Tell Me Something True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249955) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



**Title:** [Tell Me Something True](http://archiveofourown.org/works/249955)  
**Author:** [ladyfoxxx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx)  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Mikey/Ray  
**Word Count:** 14,646  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** Mikey and Ray – friends, bandmates, brothers, zonerunners, lovers, killjoys. A story that spans fourteen years.

 **Download Links:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3umja1u1jf05am9/pod_ladyfoxxx_tellmesomethingtrue.mp3?dl=0) \- 76MB - 1:19:00 - (dropbox)

 **THANKS:** to my twitter feed because honestly y'all kept me editing this thing. Oh Ladyfoxxx... how much do I freakin' LOVE you. This is the fic of my heart. Everything about this entire thing is happy sighs, sexy times, and snuggles with a pile of puppies. Thanks so much for giving permission to have this recorded because I love every single thing about this fic. EVERY SINGLE THING.

 **Podfic Notes:** I love this fic. If you don't feel like sticking around for the long and the short of my reading it, please go read this story. It's beautiful. B.E.A.U....tiful. This is one of those fics where I'm not pushing everything to move forward and for people to get together and just screw already... this is one where I want it to take its time and just roll with it. Did I mention it's pretty much perfect? No? Well it is. I LOVE IT. LOVE. 

Bingo Squares: Read Sleepily 


End file.
